1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a link assembly for a bracelet, and more particularly to a link assembly for a watch bracelet having an improved coupling arrangement that facilitates easy coupling and uncoupling of links in order to shorten or lengthen the bracelet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Interconnected links for jewelry-type bracelets and bands have been used for many years in the watch industry. Numerous problems arise as a result of the connections between adjacent links when bracelets need to be lengthened or shortened. The bracelet links can be connected by screw fittings where the screw holds the links together and acts as a pivot pin or other rotation point for the links. However, the screws of such assemblies frequently loosen as a result of repeated pivoting, and may fall out, resulting in either loss of the watch or the need for repair. Additionally, a special tool and likely, a trip to the jewelers, is required to adjust the length of the bracelet.
Instead of screws, some interconnected link bracelets use pins fitted into slots or bores in the links, such as the system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,026. Unlike the screw fittings, the pins usually do not have a tendency to loosen or fall out. However, adjusting the bracelet length is still difficult, usually requiring specialized tools and skills.
The ability to provide a wristband link that greatly facilitates rapid and easy adjustment of the wristband to different sizes of wrists is of significant advantage in the retail jewelry sales area. Heretofore, wristbands for watches, bracelets, and other similar jewelry items could be adjusted only by a skilled jeweler or someone with specialized tools to disconnect, remove, and adjust the length of the wristband. Such prior wristband designs are disadvantageous and have many drawbacks in a retail market where customers desire immediate and easy adjustment of their jewelry purchases. Thus there is a need within the industry for a wristband link that is easily adjustable without the need for specialized skill or tooling.